Inuyasha
by Rayne the Ice Kitten Demon
Summary: During a battle with a huge lizard demon, Kagome is thrown into a river and goes over a waterfall. While the others look for Kagome, a certain wolf demon finds her. When she Kagome wakes up, Koga discovers that his 'love' is suffering from amnesia. Will N


**Title:** Inuyasha

**Description: **Each chapter is structured like a regular episode of the TV show. There will be a commercial break half way into each chapter and a theme song and commentary of the next chapter at the end.

**Raided:** PG-13, for use of crude language and a few risqué parts.

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING from the show. Maybe a handful of characters I made up, but all the rest belongs to the genus that created the show.

Miiriel: Here you go...the first chapter-er-I mean episode. Please no flames, this is my first time doing an Inuyasha story! I just started to really get into the show, so if ANYTHING is wrong, please save the embarrassment and e-mail me.

Little Minion: (Who learned how to speak English by going to night school). Are you getting nervous, Miiriel?

Miiriel: (Lightning coming from her eyes.) It's your imagination.

Little Minion: (Cowering in fear from Miiriel's attitude)

* * *

It was a brisk and chilly Saturday morning. It wasn't far from early spring, but lots of snow still remained. Even though the melted snow from the mountains made rivers rise, it was not to point of flooding. In most areas, that is. The half demon, Inuyasha stood on the top of a small hill in the shadow of a vast forest. To the left of him was a fast moving river and the other side was a small meadow. Inuyasha was obviously looking for signs of a demon. Hopefully one that possessed a shard of the Sacred Jewel. After a while, a defeated look came to Inuyasha's face. He turned to the forest and headed back to the others, grumbling something under his breath.

(Inuyasha V.O.: The Lizard Demon and the River Wild.)

"Any luck finding a demon, Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome as Inuyasha came storming back. Instead of her school uniform, Kagome was dressed head to toe in a warm winter attire. Earmuffs, a large coat, jeans, boots, a scarf, and mittens.

"I thought I did." Grumbled Inuyasha as he sat down by the small fire. "But the small scent disappeared. If they're even was one."

Miroku, who was quite fed up with Inuyasha's growing temper, spoke first. "Just be patient, Inuyasha. You're no use to us if you're too angry to concentrate on the job. By the way, do us all a favor and blow your congested nosed."

"What are you trying to say?" Inuyasha shouted as he stood up defensively.

"Sit boy." Sighed Kagome as she poked at the fire, not bothering to look up. "I forgot to bring my first aid kit this time around, so do me a favor and stop trying to kill each other.

Inuyasha of course, took a harsh tumble, creating a perfect one foot crater all around him. Sitting up, he happened to notice something missing. "So where's Shippo? I haven't heard his little comments yet."

"He and Sango volunteered to go gather water from the nearby." Miroku answered. "They left about ten minutes ago."

"I know where the river is." Growled Inuyasha, sitting up and scooting closer to the fire.

Suddenly, there came a pair of screams coming from the direction of the river. Everyone the remaining group leaped to their feet.

"I sense a jewel shard all of a sudden!" Kagome cried. "It's coming from the direction of the screams."

"So does the scent of a demon." Growled Inuyasha. "Damn it, I knew I smelled one!"

Miroku then started running in the direction of the screams. "It sounds like Sango and Shippo need our help!"

When they got the river, you can say they weren't greeted by any welcome wagon. Before them was a very large and hideous lizard demon. It looked like the cross between an iguana and a gecko. It had poor Shippo struggling in one of his hands and Sango lay unconscious nearby. Inuyasha pulled out his sword, the Tetsusaiga, which transformed from a weak and puny looking sword to a great and menacing blade.

The lizard demon then noticed their presence and turned completely around to see them. But poor Sango below was about to get squished by one mighty and large foot. Without thinking of her own safety, Kagome ran towards Sango in an effort to get her out of danger.

But just as Kagome reached Sango, the lizard demon's tail whipped passed and hit Kagome in the back. She went flying into the icy cold river.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo cried in unison.

Kagome lifted her head above the surface of the water. The water was arctic cold and it stung every part of her body. Since her muscles were shot, she couldn't fight the strong current. Every time Kagome tried screaming for help, water quickly muffled any sound.

"Help!" Kagome managed to choke.

**_Inuyasha will be back..._**

* * *

_(Commercial 1)_

(With cool 80's rock music in the background)

Brown haired girl: (Excited) Mix 92.5 is my _favorite_ radio station!

Blond guy: (With an annoying smug look on his face) Mix 92.5 is _my_ favorite radio station.

Announcer: "Mix 92.5 is my favorite radio station" is the "Phrase That Pays"! Listen to Mitch & Lisa on the morning show! Mix 92.5!

_(Commercial 2)_

(A bunch of teenagers sit around and practice skateboarding tricks at a skate park.)

Guy V.O.: This summer was going pretty good except for being totally broke. Paul had the idea that maybe we should get jobs. The only guy he could convince to go with him was Kyle, so they went to an interview. They thought they'd have to wear ties everyday. Turned out worse! He said the bright side was that there were plenty of places to skate behind the store. (They guys skate when their supposed to be working.) It made the work day go a little faster. Problem was, they spent more time skating than working. They decided that this wasn't fair to their boss, so they broke the news. (The boss came out, found out they were skating and fired them.) He was crushed, of course. Now there back. They ditched those uniforms, and came out of the whole thing with a couple of paychecks and a new found respect for the working man.

Logo for Coca-Cola appears on the screen.

* * *

_**Inuyasha is back...**_

Without a moment's haste, Inuyasha dropped his sword and dove in the icy river after Kagome. At first the water stunned Inuyasha, but when he heard Kagome trying to call for help, the half demon started swimming as fast as he could. He didn't know how long Kagome could hold on.

Kagome tried her hardest to keep her head above water the best she could. She turned to see what was ahead of her. More harsh rapids, a stuck log, and just on the other side of the log was a waterfall. Wait a minute...A WATERFALL?! Kagome then tried swimming against the current.

Inuyasha had seen the waterfall and began to panic. He could see Kagome's attempts to try and get to shore were completely futile. "KAGOME, I'M COMING!" The half demon shouted, swimming even faster.

Kagome wasn't more than 150 ft from the waterfall's edge, when she started to give up hope of getting saved. The struggle had zapped her energy and it was hard to move. Suddenly, Kagome heard a sound from behind her. Turning her head, she saw Inuyasha coming for her.

"INUYA-" As soon as Kagome opened her mouth, she went under the surface of the water. She never had enough time to react to this, and water went inside her mouth and started to fill her lungs. Then, everything started to become warm and hazy. Just as everything was getting dark when she felt an arm around her waist and her head was lifted above the water. All Kagome could do was cough and gag up water.

Between coughs, she looked up and saw Inuyasha taking them both to shore. But he was having difficulties doing so. Kagome kept hearing Inuyasha telling her to stay awake. But the waterfall was too close and they soon went over. But at the last possible moment, Inuyasha grabbed hold of the stuck log. Kagome fell through Inuyasha's free arm, but the half demon managed to grab her wrist. But at this odd moment, Inuyasha found this moment quite familiar.

The half drowned and weakened Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with slightly scared eyes. "Inu...yasha?"

Inuyasha suddenly gasped. This was almost the same way Kikyo fell and was thought to be gone forever. This thought haunted him, but not as badly as Kagome's hand slipping through his fingers. There was no possible way the half demon was going to allow this to happen. "C'mon Kagome, I won't yet you go if you don't."

Kagome nodded and held her grip the best she could. But she still continued slip further and further until Inuyasha only had hold of her fingers. With a cry of rage, the half demon felt Kagome's hand slip out of his. He watched in horror as she fell to the very foggy water below.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed. For what seemed like an eternity, his eyes were fixed at the bottom of the waterfall. But suddenly, the sound of creepy ragged breaths distracted him. Looking up, he saw the lizard demon was staring at him with a set of hungry eyes.

"This is all your fault." Growled Inuyasha as he swung himself onto the top of the log. It was then that he realized he didn't have his sword with him. "Damn."

"INUYASHA, WATCH OUT!" Cried Shippo from the monster's grasp.

Inuyasha avoided the lizard demon's deadly tail and leapt onto shore. "Because of you, Kagome fell!" With his claws, he angrily slashed at the lizard demon. Distracted by the pain inflicted on the lizard demon, it hadn't realized that Shippo managed to escape.

"WINDTUNNEL!" A familiar voice cried out. In a flash, the lizard demon was sucked up into the strange hole in Miroku's hand and was quickly covered up.

The lizard demon was gone and there was a moment where no one said anything. Inuyasha was the first to speak. Hoping across the river, he confronted Miroku.

"Why did you do that?! You jerk, I wanted to finish him off!"

"Inuyasha, you were weakening." Miroku stated, appalled at Inuyasha's ungrateful attitude. "Do you think I was just going to just sit around and watch you get killed?! You don't even have your sword!"

Just as Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, Shippo interrupted him. "Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha had no answer to that.

* * *

(End theme song)

Kagome V.O.: Where am I? Who am I?! I can't remember anything! Kouga, the leader of the wold demons tells me I lost all my memories completely! But who is this Inuyasha he keeps telling me to stay away from? Did I always belong to this wolf demon pack? Next time on "Inuyasha": _The Girl Who Forgot Herself and the Kindness of the Wolf Demons_! See you soon!


End file.
